Past
by anime-4-ever001
Summary: A manga story revolving around colonel Mustang and young Mako. Rated T for some scary scenes.
1. Mistakes

**Mistakes...**

Sometimes the past can hold secrets which we are too scared to face. We can make mistakes so simple that they are hardly noticeable like breaking a glass. But sometimes we make mistakes that change our life's forever and from that moment on they can never be the same. This story is about one of those mistakes. It's a story about despair ,anger and death in the face of these three things one girl world will crumble and be destroyed forever never to be returned to normal. This girl's name was Mako.

She was different from other children ,she didn't want to be a dancer or a singer. She wanted to be a scientist that was her dream and she was always eager to try new thing's without thinking of the risk. It didn't mater to her if it was trying a new hair product to turn her hair green or even eating something that would screw up her digestive system. She was willing to do anything to get her dream. She wanted to be the great scientist that found the formula for the best thing in the world. That is until her risks led to her villages destruction and with that her family and friends death as well. She was making a formula using gasses and ions that were flammable trying to see what makes them so strong. Her mother called her and told her to go to the supermarket to get some spices she needed. However she left forgetting the chemicals on her desk open, the gasses slowly started coming out and then when her mother turned on the stove it happened. It started spreading and in less then ten minutes the fire reached the rest of the village slowly burning it. Mako was the only survivor. She stood out, away from the flames and watched. Children screaming, Men trying to escape with there family's. It was like peeking into the deepest darkest bits of hell and wondering if you would get out alive. The police took her to head quarters where she was asked of any family or any friends still alive. But she refused to say anything. She was kept in a private room until the police came to a decision . She sat there in despair unable to forget the murder she had committed, how many people's blood was on her hand's. Her eye's were so dry that she couldn't cry another tear. Her life was over there was nothing to do but die and go to hell where she belonged.

" Hello? ."

" Who are you ?."

" My name is colonel Mustang. And this is my lieutenant's Kenny and Elizabeth. I'm here to talk to you about the incident regarding your village"

" There is nothing to talk about."

" Please, I understand your pain but I really would like to talk to you." She grabbed him by his collar and looked at him with eyes full of hatred .

" How could someone like you possibly understand the pain I'm going through ?. Tell me colonel have you ever known what it was like to have the death of more then two hundred people on your hand's ?"

He pushed her back and answered

" I've had the life's of twice the amount of people on my back!." For a moment she looked at him with shock in her eye's and just ignored him afterwords.

" Just leave me alone." The colonel shut the door and left ,he didn't bother to say good-bye .

" Oh ,colonel Mustang It's nice to see you. I didn't expect you to Finnish so early"

" Yea neither did I."

" So did it go well ? . Did you get the information you wanted ?."

" Yea I did. It's all taking care of ."

" That's good to hear. So is there anything else you would like to know ?."

" Yes ,actually there is. Tell me dose this girl have any parent's or friends to take care of her ?."

" No I'm afraid that everyone she knew was caught in the fire and killed."

" I see ,so what will happen to her now ?."

" Well she'll probably be sent to a foster home and from there if she's lucky enough someone might adopt her and give her a home. But I doubt someone would want to take her in. She refuses to talk to anyone that try's to get close to her. The way I see it there's no future for that girl anymore."

" Thank you for being honest with me." That night the colonel sat there in his office thinking ,until morning came.

" Good morning Roy. Hu? Have you bin up all night ?."

" Yea I couldn't really get that much sleep, I was busy."

" Hu? With what ?."

" Nothing just thinking. First seat Kira I have a favor to ask."

" What ? Hey don't forget you may be of higher rank then me but I'm still your friend so don't talk to me like I'm one of your soldier's OK?."

" Yea sure. Anyway I want you to go get some paperwork that I need."

" Paperwork?. Have you lost it ?. Your the one who always complains that he's got too much work to do."

" This isn't a political mater. It's for personal reasons."

" And just what kind of personal reason is it ?."

" You'll find out soon enough."

"OK sure."


	2. The choice

**The choice...**

Why? ,why did I do it? ,why didn't I think before acting?. Because of me... It's all because of me. These are the thought's that were flowing through her mind. Every single minute she felt like she was getting closer to death,in that cold dark room. The door suddenly started to crack open and she saw a familiar face.

" Hello."

" Hmm? ,so your back again colonel Mustang." She got up and took a better look at him.

" What do you want here?. I already told you that I don't want to talk about what happened."

" I'm not here about the case."

" Then what do you want?." He pulled put a large stack of paper's from his brief case.

" What's that supposed to be ?."

" It's an adoption form."

" Hu?" She looked confused.

"If you are willing to agree I will take full responsibility for you. In simple words I wish to become your guardian." The colonel's lieutenant's couldn't help but get involved. They where more shocked then she was.

" Colonel what are you talking about?. Where did this come from?. Are you sure you thought this through?."

" He he he he he he your kidding right ?. Please like I would ever come with you. I appreciate your generosity but I don't need someone to take pity on me. It would be more generous if you just let me die. That's what I deserve." The colonel tightened his fist and gave her a good punch.

" You little BRAT!. Don't you dare think I'm doing this because I've taking pity on you!. I'm doing this because I can see that you have the ability to reach great potential and I'm not going to let that go to waste!. If you want to die go ahead and die, but I'm giving you the chance for something much greater here. You can forget all the dream's you may have had as a child or you can come with me make a new start by putting your talent to use." He let her go from his grip and left.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning. The choice is yours I just hope you make the right one."

She sat there in her room the colonel's word's constantly passing through her head.

" Could he have actually had a point ? .Maybe I should live ?. NO, NO ,NO I can't listen to him. I'm a murderer and I will always be one. No one can change what I have done. Not him and not me I deserve to die I DESERVE TO DIE!.

The next morning the colonel returned to learn her decision. Although he would not show it he was full of curiosity. He wanted to know what she was going to do .

" Colonel?."

" Yes lieutenant ?."

" It was very kind of you to take her in. But it didn't seem like you to do something like that. That's why we were surprised the other day is all."

" Don't worry I'm still the same guy that hasn't changed OK?."

" Yes Sir "

" Good , Come now let's go."

**njdsafnjsnsdjfnbdhskjbnksdk**

" Have you made your choice?."

" Yes, I have."

" Well?." Silence struck the room .

" You know colonel you are a strange man. To think someone like you who has a better reputation then anyone else in your rank would want to adopt a girl like me. Are you ill ?"

" Do we really need to go through this again?. I told you that I don't want to adopt you for political or social reason's. I want to do this because I know you are capable of much more .Now do you want to come with me or not?."

" Hm, OK fine, tell you what. I'll come with you but you have to promise me something."

" What is it ?"

" I'll tell you when the time come's. For now I just want you to agree."

" Very well then you have my word that I will keep this promise."

" Alright ,let's go before I start having second thought's." The colonel opened the door and they both left. Slowly walking down the stair's to his car. His first lieutenant was there waiting for him when they came out. The look on her face was very interesting. It wasn't one of anger nor of shock but it seemed like worrying and happiness at the same time. They got in the car and started heading towards the city.


	3. My name

**My name**

" So are you going to tell me your name?."

" That's odd ,you agreed to become my guardian and you don't even know my name?. Man you really are slow."

" Well I would know it but you refused to talk last time in case you have forgotten."

" Don't you dare go blaming this on ME."

" Well it's not my fault that your stubborn."

" Your one to talk !." Lieutenant Elizabeth started getting more mad by the minute until she finally cracked.

" Enough you two!. If I hear you screaming one more time both of you are going out the car!."

" Is she always like this?."

" Most of the time ,yes." They finally stopped the car in front of a uniform shop.

" What are we doing here?"

" Getting you new clothes."

" Whaaa? Why ?"

" Well if you prefer to stay in those rags it's your choice but I should warn you that people like to gossip around here."

" OK OK I get it ,fine let's go."

" How dose it feel ?"

" It's nice. I like the boot's" She was wearing a long gray coat with a black top, pants and boot's with some heel at the end and up to her knee.

" The gray is alright but I still think that she should have a more girl like color top." And I have to say the lieutenant did have a point at that.

" What do you think colonel ?"

" Hmm? Well what color do you think would be good for her ?"

" How about this dark pink?" The shop-keeper took out a long sleeve shirt with no design's on it or mixture of color's.

" That seems OK. It's still army-like but has some color to it as well."

It looked as if the colonel agreed with Elizabeth.

" Alright would you like me to pack it or will she be wearing it?"

" She'll wear it and we will also take an extra pair of pant's and shirt's."

" Very well ." They took there thing's and then headed home. The lieutenant drooped them of and left.

" So this is your house ?."  
>" It's more of an apartment. But there are two bedroom's, each with there own bathroom there's also a TV room and kitchen."<p>

" So where's my room ?."

" The one next to the TV."

" OK."

She took a good look around. The kitchen and the TV room were next to each other and the bedroom's where on the side. The one on the left was her's. It was pretty big, there was already a bed with a wardrobe and curtains. By the time she finished unpacking it was dinner time. The colonel came to her room to see what she was doing.

" Hey, You hungry ?"

" A little "

" Come on, I made some rice and chicken there's more then enough for us both."

" Umm OK... thank you." The colonel stopped for a second, It was the first time he heard her say something polite to him ever since he first met her.

They sat down and started to eat .There was mostly silence until the colonel started a conversation.

" Do you like your room?"

" Yes it's very nice. Thank you."

" Don't worry about it."

" If I may ask why did you have everything ready if you weren't sure if I was gonna say yes ?."

" I had a feeling."

" You know you can be really obnoxious sometimes."

" I've bin told that." The night came and colonel was in his bed ,but she couldn't sleep. She got up and sat next to the window looking out at the night sky.

" What are you doing up at this time?."

" What about you?. Don't you have a busy day tomorrow ?."

" It's Saturday."

" I I I knew that!."

" Yea sure you did. So what are you thinking about ?."

" Nothing just... never mind. I'm going to bed." She got ready to jump of the window but the colonel stopped her and sat by her side .Him on the right and her on the left.

" Listen ,You don't need to tell me your name if you don't want to. I never liked it either, being forced to do thing's I never imagined that I would, but being a soldier and all I have to follow order's. I'm a dog of the military and it's part of my job. But I want to give you the choice that I never had. So when your ready to talk I'll be there for you." She looked at him, his eye's were so soft sand seemed as if he wanted to say more, so much more.

" Come on, bed time we have a busy week ahead of us." The colonel got about ten feet away from her when she said it with a light voice.

" Mako"

" What did you say?" He was frozen.

" My name is Mako."


	4. Central

**Central**

Day-light soon came and it was time for the colonel to set of with Mako. They had some breakfast and quickly left. Him in his uniform and her in her new outfit. Elizabeth was there to pick them up and they slowly left for central. That was what they called the base within the city where he worked. But it mostly worked as a type of court house or some giant police station.

" Can I ask you something?"

" Yea, what is it ?"

" Why did you decide to tell me your name ?"

" To tell you the truth I don't really know myself. I was determined not to, but for some reason last night I felt as if ….. Umm nothing" They stayed quiet for the next fifteen minutes until they arrived at central.

" Good morning colonel Mustang" Said a soldier passing by them.

" Good morning"

" Your quite the popular one around here."

" I wouldn't say popular. It's just that I am of high command and many want to take advantage of that."

" Sound's like you need to watch your back."

" Don't worry all of my soldiers are hand picked and the most trustworthy one's you can find."

" Well that's good to know."

" Good morning Roy."

" Roy?." Mako was unaware that Roy was the colonel's first name.

" KIRA I told you not to call me that!. It's colonel Mustang!."

" Yea yea sure. So what;s the new's that's bin going on that you had some important business to attend to on Friday ?. Hu?, and who is this your niece or something ?."

" No this is my adopted daughter."

" WHAAAAA? When? How?."

" Calm down ,this is the mater I was telling you about. That's why I asked you to go get those form's for me."

" But I mean It's not like you to..." He drifted off, On one side it was weird because colonel Mustang was not one who showed much interest in having children. He wasn't one who shared his thought's or feeling's with anyone. But on the other side it was nice to see that he was actually going through with this.

" Anyway it's none of my business. If it's OK with you then I'm fine with it as well."

" Please don't talk like were a married couple or something." A warm feeling started spreading through the room.

" So what's your name sweetie ?."

" Mako."The colonel seemed annoyed. And who could blame him. She didn't tell him her name until three day's later but said it to the Major from the first moment she met him.

" Well it's nice to meet you my name's Major Kira. I'm one of Roy's oldest friend's. Just so you know if you ever need anything I'm in room 14 A."

" Thank you I'll keep that in mind." He left for his post.

" He seemed nice."

" Yea he's an old friend I met him a couple of year's ago when I was in training at the academy."

" So you've known him for a while."

" Yea he's a good guy. He loves his wife a lot."

" Dose he have any children?."

" No, he's not really married. He got engaged last month."

" So when's the big day?."

" July ,so he's still got eight months of freedom left."

" I take it by your expression that you don't want to get married."

" It's not really a matter of if I want to get married. It's just that I don't really have any idea of these thing's."

" People change, I bet you never expected to have a kid in your life but here I am." He gave her a smile and then continued to his office.


	5. Nice to meet you

**Nice to meet you**

" Sir." There were six soldiers in he room. Two of them were Elizabeth and Kenny the colonel's first and second lieutenant's. The rest were men, two of them with brown hair , one with blond and one with white and gray.

" At ease men. I would like you to met someone. This is Mako she is my adopted daughter." With the exception of the two lieutenant's the others had the same look like Major Kira did when he first found out.

" Is this supposed to be a joke colonel?" Said a man with white hair.

" No, it's the truth. You can ask Elizabeth." Doesn't it seem strange that the colonel kept referring Elizabeth even though Kenny was with him as well?. One would think that it's because she's his first lieutenant but perhaps there was a different reason that the colonel wasn't telling us about.

" So wait let me get this straight. You adopted her ?.When?." Said the man with brown hair.

" Friday."

" And you didn't even tell us!."

" I didn't see you on Friday or on Thursday so there wasn't really much way of telling you."

" And you couldn't call us?."

" I don't understand what you are getting so worked up about. It's my life and if I choose to let someone else in it then that's my business soldier."

" OK OK no need to get all fussy."

" YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED IT!" Said the colonel. Elizabeth started getting mad again and interfered.

" Enough, Shame on you colonel you've bin in this room for more then twenty minutes and you haven't introduced us to her."

" Well you already know Elizabeth and Kenny. The man with the brown hair is Bob and the one next to him with the white hair is Yuri. The one over there who look's like he's lost most of his hair is Bill and the other one with brown hair who's sitting in my seat for some reason is Kazuya."

" WHAT! Loosing most of his hair!."

" Well you pretty much are." Mako was trying not to laugh cause that's was the first impression she had of him too.

"You are so mean colonel." Said Bill.

" Yea yea, as I was saying this is Mako."

" It's nice to meet you ." He said.

" Now that introduction's are over back to work all of you."

" Yes Sir" The colonel sat down in his chair and started to work. But for a minute Mako thought she saw him flash a smile.

**Kndjwdkenvkjnvkdas **

Night came again and with it the time for them to leave. I know what your probably thinking when dose the fun start?.Well don't worry because it will be beginning very soon. Back to the story however, Mako started training and slowly began to learn more and more about science and math. The colonel was giving her lessons on gun shooting and military training. He believed that it was inappropriate for any child whom had a guardian or parent in the military not to know these basic thing's. But despite the fact that they were constantly speaking to each other on a daily bases she still wasn't open with him. He wanted to know about her, he wanted to see her smile but being a colonel he had responsibility's to attend to so there wasn't much time for him to spend with her. Major Kira's wedding was coming up as well ,only two month's away and everyone was busy with preparing the ceremony. The colonel thought that things were getting rough between him and Mako so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He wen to the furor and asked him for a favor.

" Colonel what's this supposed to be?."Said the furor.

" A certificate of leave. I wish to take a seven day vacation Sir."

" I see and if I may ask with whom are you going with and where?"

" I'm taking Mako on a trip to the windy valley."

" Mako? Oh she's your adopted daughter yes?."

" Correct Sir."

" You know I wanted to talk to you about her. Please have a seat."

" Thank you Sir."

" I've bin getting report's saying that she's bin doing very good in school. I've also heard that you've bin training her on how to use a gun."

" That is true."

" Colonel why did you adopt her?. You have never shown any interest in children. Not to mention that you flirt and drink as well. So why would you do something like this?. It's just so out of character."

" I...I don't know how to put this sir but she reminds me of someone that I knew."

" You mean yourself. "The colonel was in shock.

" I've read your history you had a rough childhood. Have you told her ?."

" I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was hoping that this trip would give me the chance to be open with her. I also hope that she can be more open with me."

" Very well then colonel that is all. And I hope you truly do get the chance to talk to her. Enjoy your vacation."

" Thank you sir."


	6. I don't wanna go

**I don't wanna go**

" And with that I bid you all fair well and expect your homework to be ready by early next week. Have a nice afternoon."

" Hey Mako you wanna go get something to eat ?." Said her friend Lira that was sitting next to her.

" Sorry I gotta go home and cook for the colonel."

" Aw it's so unfair you always have to look out for him. He's a colonel can't he make his own meal?"

" It's not just that, I have my own homework that I have to Finnish."

" OK well see you tomorrow. Hu? Isn't that the colonel?."

" It is him but he never picks me up."

" Mako over here." He said.

" Yes, um, coming. See ya Lira. "

" How was school?." He asked.

" It was fine but what are you doing here ?." She said looking at him with an odd suspicion in her eye's.

" Well I was looking for you teacher but I wasn't sure where to find her."

" Why ?, Are you checking up on me or something?."

" No actually I'm not I just want to talk to her about something of utmost importance."

" I think she's still in the classroom."

" Remind me again about her."

" Her name is Ms. Johnson she's in her thirty's unmarried and is extremely scary when she get's mad."

" That's all I needed."

" Wait your not actually going to meet her are you?." She said grabbing him by the edge of his coat.

" That was my intention."

" But why?"

" It's a surprise."

" You know I don't like your surprises."

" I think you'll like this one." He quickly entered the room.

" Good evening Ms. Johnson I'm colonel Mustang Margarita's guardian."

" Oh Colonel Mustang what... what .. a pleasure to meet you in person."

" It's an honor to meet you too, I've brought you something." He pulled out a large bu cay of flower's from his coat.

" Oh thank you colonel what an honor."

" I would have brought more but my pocket couldn't fit them."

" My my colonel you are a very romantic man. So what is it you wanted to talk about."

" It's about Mako. You see she is suffering from depression." Just to make it clear the colonel is being very dramatic now. And Mako is much better then what she was a couple of month's ago. He is just trying to find an excuse.

" Depression ?"

" Yes you see although she refuses to show it her little heart is breaking into a million pieces as we speak."

" Oh the poor girl. Please colonel tell me there's something we can do about this."

" Well there might be one thing."

" What?. What is it?."

" It's like this IF YOU WOULD ALLOW ME TO TAKE HER AWAY ON A VACATION THEN THERE MIGHT BE A CHANCE FOR HER TO BE SAVED."

" A vacation ?. For how long ?."

" It is hard to say. A week might be enough to help her regain her consciousness."

" Well if it is to save her heart then I am willing to let her miss some school to be healed."

" Thank you very much Miss I promise to repay you." With that he rushed out of the door grabbed Mako and went home.

" So what is it?."

" Hm what is what?."

" The surprise you were telling me about."

" Well ,For the next week you and I will be going on a trip to Windy valley."

" Windy valley ?."

" Yep well be staying at a five star hotel where there will be a king size bed, a natural hot spring and unlimited room service."

" And why are you doing this ?."

" Simply because I want to spend time with my beloved adopted daughter."

" Really are you sure it docent have to do with the fact that Windy valley is well known for it's women?."

" Of course not. Cant a man spend some time with his favorite person in the world?."

" He can ,but in my book you cant."

" I must say that I am astonished by the fact that you actually think I'm doing this for my own pleasure." Once again the colonel is being very dramatic.

" OK ,OK fine I'll come with you ."


	7. True feelings

**True feelings**

The trip was long, ten hours by train and then an hour in the car . When they arrived at the hotel they checked in and got some rest.

" So what are we going to do now?."

" I don't know about you but I'm gonna go wash up."

" Women."

" Hey your the one who brought me with you, the least you could do is not complain."

" Yea yea I know. You wash up I'm gonna check out the sight's."

" Don't you mean the women?."

" Ummmm..."

" Whatever just make sure you don't drink to much. I have no intention of taking care of you when your hung over."

The colonel went to the bar to get a drink. He didn't really feel like showing off.

" Waiter, scotch on the rock's."

" Here you go."

" Thanks."

" What's eating you?."

" Nothing just tired from the trip here, ten hours on a train."

" He he he I take it your not from here then ?."

" Nope I'm from the east."

" I see so your from central then." Central was also the city not just the place where the colonel worked.

" Yea."

" So what have you come here for?."

" Well I wanted to spend some time with my daughter but it's not really working out the way I planned."

" Your married? That's strange I didn't see a wedding ring."

" What?, no I'm not married. She's my adopted daughter. I took her in a couple of months ago."

" I see, so how exactly were you planning for it to work out?."

" Well I was hoping to get the chance to talk to her more personally. The truth is I've had her for almost six months now and I don't even know what she like's to eat, what her favorite color is, I haven't even had breakfast with her in almost four week's."

" Well there must be a reason for that. Are you a busy man?."

" I should think so. After all I'm a colonel."

" A colonel? Well there's your answer. Your to busy with your duty's that even if you wanted to sit down and talk to her you couldn't."

" Yea I guess so. But I know doctor's in the army that work twenty hour's a day and still have time to spend with there kids."

" Well did you ever think that maybe your just to scared to talk to her. Maybe you have something that you think might give her a bad impression of you?." The sadness left from his eye's and he got up and headed for the room.

" Old man ,thanks."

**njwknd jkdkvjn k**

" Hey."

" Colonel what's going on ,aren't you busy with your sight seeing?."

" Nope the women here aren't all that great anyway."

" Oh really?."

" Hey, come on ,lets go get some normal food."

" OK."

They had dinner and then dessert. They also went for a walk outside. The weather had calm down.

" That chocolate moose was really good hu?."

" Yea sure was ,I wish I had sweet's like that when I was growing up."

" You didn't have chocolate ?."

" No we did but only adult's were allowed to buy it for there children. So there wasn't really someone to get some for me." She stopped, her feet were frozen, she couldn't move.

" You didn't have any parent's colonel?."

" No they both died during the war. You see after my mom gave birth to me she was called for duty with my father. She was a military doctor and my dad was a Major."

" Do...do you remember them at all?."

" No, not really but I've seen photo's of them. My officer's used to say that I looked just like my father."

" Do you miss them?."

" Sometimes but I got used to it."

" So who took care of you ?."

" No one really, I learned to fee for myself. I got a job and slowly moved my way up. I'm lucky to have found her."

" Her?.

" Yea I was and I still am. She was so beautiful. Brown hair and blue eye's. Such a wonderful women."

" Wait do you mean ?."

" Yea ."

" I thought as much, You were always looking at her that way." The colonel's love for lieutenant Elizabeth was finally reviled.

" Why don't you tell her?."

" She deserves a better man then me. I've bin with her for more then five year's and I've never taken her out or said something nice to her." Mako's eyes weren't visible, She seemed as if someone had punched her in the stomach and she was trying to recover.

" Colonel would you please forgive me for this. I know it's not regulation but..." She ran to his arms and hugged him, her hand's trembling. River's of tear's falling from her eye's she was holding them back all this time.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I ….I had no idea."

" What are you sorry for. It's because of you that I'm even here today. When I first met you I was a man who didn't even know what to do with his life. But that day when I came to the police station and saw that look in your eye's I knew that you reminded me of someone. " She turned her head up toward him her eye's shinning bright in the moonlight.

" I finally see who you remind me of. You remind me of myself."

" Colonel." Tear's feel from her eye's as if a dam had collapsed and the water had started running down. It was hard to see but it almost seemed as if the colonel shed a tear as well.

" Colonel?."

" Yes ?"

" Can I tell you something ?."

" Anything."

" Promise that you won't ever tell anyone OK?."

" Yes."

" Colonel I'm the one who's responsible for my parent's and friend's death."

" What?."

" The day of the incident I was playing with some flammable chemical's and I forgot them open. The gases started spreading and when mom opened the stove the house was set on fire and after a few minutes the whole village. I never meant for it to happen. It's all my fault if I had bin more careful with the tube's they would all still be alive."

" No it's not."

" Yes it is."

" No no ,it was a terrible thing but it wasn't you fault." She continued to cry in his arm's .

" Shh It's ok, It's ok. Listen I know this might sound selfish but if that had never happened then I would never had met you. Don't forget that."

" Thank you colonel. May I ask you one more thing ?."

" Yes, of course."

" Do you think that I'm going to burn in hell for what I did?."

" No your not. I don't know god very well, but I do know that he would never have the heart to send a little girl like you to hell. The same can't be said for me."

" What?"

" During the war I killed many people even though I didn't want to. I had the power to say that I quit but I was to scared. If anyone deserves to go to hell it's me."

" No colonel don't say that!. You may have done bad thing's in the past but it docent matter. You've done so many good dead's in your life. You took me in when I though I had nothing. You gave me a home. It's not a matter of who you were it's who you are now. And when I look at you I see colonel Roy Mustang the future Furor. The man who will bring peace and love back to this world and will make it a better place for us all."

" Mako... Thank you, Thank you my daughter." The Colonel let his tear's fall as well.

The two of them were together and they were finally open to each other. How I wish this could be the end. How much I wish that I could stop here and tell you that she lived happily ever after. But I want to tell you what really happened and I'm afraid that in the real world no deed goes unpunished whether it is from the army, the police or from god.


	8. Who are you ?

**Who are you ?**

There vacation passed very nice. But like all things in life it came to an end. The colonel had to return home and Mako had to go to school.

" Hey Roy how was your vacation?."

" It was nice ,very nice."

" I'm glad to hear that. So how's Mako?."

" She's great ,she really is. How's the wedding coming ?."

" Oh simply marvelous. Though I do feel bad for Trisha. She's bin working so hard trying to plan everything and I've bin busy with my duty's so I don't have time to help her."

" Hey do you know where Elizabeth is?."

" I think she was in your office."

" Right."

" Hey Elizabeth you in here?."

" Oh colonel you've come back."

" Yea"

" Welcome home. So how was it?."

" Fine we had a good time."

" I'm glad to hear that."

" Say um..."

" Yes ?."

" Nothing."

" You are an odd man colonel."

"Hey Mako catch."

" Oh man, it went over the fence." She said getting ready to jump over the fence.

" Is this yours?."Said a deep dark voice.

" Um... Yes thank you." There was a man standing in front of her with black hair like the colonel but his eye's where full of darkness.

" So what's your name?."

" Um I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."

" Why?."

" Because I don't know you."

" Oh yes of course where are my manner's I'm Major Pride. I'm and old friend of colonel Mustang your guardian."

" Wait how do you know that colonel Mustang is my guardian ?."

" You're exactly the way he described you."

" Is that so?."

" Yes."

" Well then I guess I'll see you around."

" OK ,have fun at school."

**ndlsjknkn ksnKVAn **

School ended early so Mako went home to see the colonel. She wanted to ask him about the man who came to her school.

" Colonel?."

" Yes?."

" A strange man came pass our school today and he started asking me about my name. He said he was an old friend of yours."

" An old friend?. Did you get his name?."

" Yea he said it was Major Pride."

" Major Pride?."  
>" Yea I'm pretty sure that's what he said."<p>

" Nope I don't really know who he is."

" OK maybe he meant someone else."

" Yea …...probably."

The next day at central:

" Major Kira I require your assistance."

" Roy I've told you before not to call me that."

" And I've asked you a million time's not to call me Roy."

" Whatever, what's going on?."

" Do you know a soldier by the name Major Pride."

" Pride?. Yea I think so ,wait let me cheek."

" Who let you have a key to the history record's ?."

" Hey don't forget I'm still an honorable and trustworthy soldier."

" Yea sure."

" Here we go Major Kyo Pride. He's an ex- officer he got kicked out a couple of year's ago for sharing information with the enemy. He was also convicted for murder two year's later."

" I knew it. I thought that name reminded me of someone."

" What do you mean? Did you know him?."

" I was the one who caught him and brought him in to face court."

" So wait who was it that mentioned his name in the first place?."

" Mako."

" This isn't good, do you think that?"  
>" Yea he want's to use her to get revenge on me for what I did to him."<p>

" Wait isn't she at school today?."

" Oh no."

" OK Roy relax you go to the school I'll call the Major to bring in some back up."

" There's no time I have to hurry."


	9. Accidents

**Accidents **

" See Ya later Lauren."

" By Maggie."

" Hello Margarita."

" Wha oh hello. Major Pride right?."

" Yeap so did you ask the colonel?."

" I did but frankly he said he docent remember someone by that name."

" Oh really ?."

" Yea so... good bye."

" Hold on a second I'll take you to central." He had a tight grip on her.

" No thank you. I'll walk."

" I said I'LL take you."

" MAKO GET AWAY FROM HIM." Shouted the colonel.

" Too slow." He grabbed her by the waist and started to run towards his car.

" Mako." The colonel started to fire some shots but he had to be careful one wrong move and he could have hit Mako. His first seat luckily showed up with the car and they quickly started chasing after them. Meanwhile Pride had Mako at gun point and was threatening to shoot her if it came to that. They were crashing the cars until finally one ended up down. Pride slowly came out , but the colonel saw someone was missing.

" Where is she?. Did she get caught in the crash?." Asked Elizabeth with a sign of fear in her eye's.

" I don't know ." They quickly ran but couldn't find Mako anywhere in the car. Pride ran out as fast as he could but the colonel caught him.

" WHERE IS SHE?."

" What are you asking me for ?. For all I know she somewhere in there dead." The colonel let his guard down and Pride quickly grabbed his gun from it's case.

" Pride put the gun down."

" No you move and I kill your first seat." He said , his hands trembling as he pointed the gun at Elizabeth.

" Pride it's me you hate leave her out of this."

" Your right I do want you. But if killing her will bring you more pain then what killing your daughter did then it will be a mush better revenge for me."

" Pride..." He got ready to pull the trigger.

" Pride DONT." He screamed again.

" Too late."

BOOM! The gun shot pierced right through . But not who the colonel expected to see dead. Elizabeth was unharmed . It was Pride who was bleeding.

" What how did this?. You were only two people, who shot me?." That's when the colonel saw her Mako holding the gun and she looked as if she was ready to fall down.

" MAKO!."

" I...I...I didn't mean to..." She couldn't speak. The colonel started to run towards her.

" Mako look at me you did what you had to do it's ok." He hugged her tightly.

" I'm... sorry."

" Shh. Don't cry ,don't cry."

" Is this what it's like for you colonel?."

" That docent matter now. Your safe and so is Elizabeth."

" I'm sorry...,I'm sorry." She started crying on his shoulder.


	10. Getting over

**Getting over**

" Yes everything seams to be in place. Major Pride's death will be classified as an accident and is to be kept between you Elizabeth and your daughter.."

" Alright Furor, thank you."

" Colonel ,how is she?."

" Still recovering. I kept her out of school for the past week. She can't get over what happened."

" It must have bin terrible for her. To shoot someone at such a young age."

" Yes. It must have."

" Well anyway you have my permission to stay with her tomorrow if you would like. Maybe it's better if you relax as well."

" Thank you Sir I'll try."

" Very well."

At home Mako was still resting. She hadn't come out of her room to eat. It was like the event with her village all over again. She just sat on her bed replaying that one scene when she pulled the trigger and killed him. Her hand's were full of blood and she couldn't help it. The colonel entered her room sitting next to her on her bed.

" Listen I know you feel bad about this but it's always hard the first time you pull a trigger. You only have a moment to think and if you don't make that difficult decision a friend could end up dead." He said hopping that it would help Mako calm down.

" But it's still not even." She said with a light voice.

" What do you mean?."

" Either way someone is gonna end up dead."

" That's true but..."

" Was it hard for you the first time?."

" …...I was sixteen and had just got excepted into the army. I was so glad that I would be able to do something good for my nation. Unfortunately though, there was an entry exam...a very harsh entry exam. We had to kill a criminal so that we could overcome our fears. Up to this day I regret what I did...the first person I ever killed was a ten year old girl during the war."

" A...a...ten year old …...girl?."

" Yea, She was part of the enemies army and I was ordered to eliminate her as a sign to them that we wouldn't hold back whether it was a child or a mother."

" Why?."

" I didn't want to be a quitter. I didn't want to crumble under the pressure like my friends did."

" Do you regret it?."

" Sometimes, anyway it docent matter now. Let's go for a walk."

" I don't feel like walking."

" I'll get you iced cream."

" With chocolate syrup?."

" Yes."

" OK."

" I'll go get my coat."

" Colonel?."

" Yes?."

" Umm... do you still remember the promise you made me when we first met?."

" Yea that there was something you wanted me to do for you. Why ?."

" Nothing I …... just wanted to make sure you remembered." Little did he know she asked him that because the time was nearing when the colonel would have to fulfill it to her. They went to the park and tried to relax.

" So you feeling better now?."

" Yeap I love this iced cream."

" I'm glad. So where else do you want to go?."

" How about a walk in the park?."

" Sure."


End file.
